From Dusk
by monkan
Summary: Everyone was looking forward to the wedding between Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Until Carlisle brings home an unexpected guest who turns their lives into a living nightmare. Because according to him, Edward and Bella's union will bring ruin to the world. eventual Edward/Jacob, more inside. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

From Dusk

By: Monkan  
Pairing: Edward/Jacob, Edward/Bella, General couples.  
Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to the rightful owner S. Meyer.  
Category: Romance/Supernatural/post-apocalypse/Drama/Horror/Thriller  
Warnings: Slash, Hetero, Violence, Blood, character deaths, etc.

Full Summary: Everyone was looking forward to the wedding between Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Until Carlisle brings home a guest with a horror filled message. According to him, their union will bring only ruin.

A/N: I needed to unload my writers itch so I've just come up with various stories, and finally decided to post some of them. Update rate will depend on how much of a request there is. Since I have a few stories moving at the same time, it will otherwise be all in due time.

Prologue

He was running. Running as fast as his legs could carry him. Not far behind him he could hear the snapping snarl of his pursuers. Even though his legs ached, although his arms hurt, and although he knew he had long since outlasted his stamina; he knew he couldn't stop for a second.

His foot caught on something, making him stumble for a split second, a precious second. His attackers jumped high above him and with iron sharp jaws open they were descending on him. His world slowed down and he knew that if he didn't push himself further then he would die. With a twisted snarl he pushed his body, forced his cells to obey him, and at the same moment his attackers touched him, he tore through their bodies, cleaved their heads from their necks, and crushed their rotten intestines into bloody goo.

Even this small victory had no importance for him. More were after him, and even more after them. He pushed the cells in his legs and forced them to morph until he gained new speed. His muscles couldn't, however, keep up and started to rip and leak blood.

'Good. That's good.' He told himself. The smell would attract the bloodthirsty beasts to follow him, letting the others flee to safety. His blood felt hot against his skin and although he should be concerned, he felt numb. Seeing the water ahead of him he knew that if he reached it he would be able to make it.

A shadow raced him and just as he noticed it, it tore at him, pushed them both out into the blood muddy water. They hit the surface with a splash and sent the red colored water into the dark sky.

Darkness descended on his mind as the violent currents parted him and the beast. He didn't know where the streams were taking him, and frankly he didn't care. Tired. He was so tired of everything. He only wished to return. Return back to before everything went to hell.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Forks, Washington_

Carlisle raised his nose and sniffed the air. It wasn't the deer he was hunting that filled his senses; it wasn't even the giant eagle at the top of a tree, or even the mountain lion trail that was only twenty minutes old. It was a foul scent. One he normally didn't pick up this far into "their" territory. It was the smell of wet animal, dog to be more precise. He knew that something had to be wrong if one shape-shifter were this far across the border. But what was even more appalling was that the scent wasn't pure shifter. At least not the one he was familiar with. There was another smell. A rotten, decomposed air that made him glad that he didn't need to breathe for it was almost made him want to vomit.

He took off at a neck breaking speed. Toward the mixed scents came from, close to the lake. He knew that if one of the shape-shifters were in trouble on their territory and he didn't lend a hand, and then their fragile treaty would be even frailer.

That was something he couldn't afford. Not with Bella so close to becoming one of them and becoming Edwards eternal mate.

Carlisle couldn't bear to see his oldest son alone again. To be denied this love after fighting so hard for it. It would break his dead heart.

Coming to a stop at the edge of the water without disturbing the slippery sand bank he spied across the surface and the edges until he something come to the surface pretty close to the sand bank, only 10 yards from his position.

With no regards to his cloths, they would dry anyway; he jumped into the water and hurried over to the form. As he got closer the scent of wet dog got stronger and his instincts as a doctor kicked in when the body hadn't even twitched since he laid eyes on it. He wrapped his arms around the body and pushed the head up against his chest, keeping the head above the water. Once again, he was happy he didn't need to breathe since the smell of the shape-shifters was not so great. He didn't have anything against normal dogs or other animals, but the smell of a shifter was intensified to them by ten times and that really wasn't something you wanted to take in. As he made his way to the sand he was suddenly seized by a chill going down his spine.

For a vampire that has lived for a long time, and seen – and done – things other vampires could only dream of, he felt like a predator was eyeing him. His ice cold blood felt like lumps of leads in his veins. Trusting his instincts, he tightens his grip on the body and took off at full speed into the forest.

The flickering between shadow, light and the green/brown of the forest was the only scenery he could see at his speed. Nothing else. As a vampire, he couldn't feel tired, or needed sleep. A young vampire could keep on running for a week before getting bored of it. He had once run from Italy to Finland without stopping. But this now – here – was completely different. His mind, the fear of being hunted by something beyond his understanding, ate away at his stamina. He pushed his legs to go harder, he didn't even notice when he started to gasp for breath. His only thought was to get as far away from that lake as possible. No looking back, no going back, no turning around. Only to reach the safety of his home and family

With a big thud he landed on the front lawn of their house. The magnificent glass house stood against the greenery just like it always had. His beloved wife came out as she had sensed his arrival, but when she noticed his distressed appearance and the body he was carrying, she couldn't help but let out a cry.

"Carlisle." She came running toward him. Drawn the attention of their daughter, Rosalie – who had been playing with their newest car – came around at the sound of her mother.

"What's that smell?" she complained.

From the windows of the living room he could make out the silhouettes of the rest of his children.

"Get back inside." He yelled at the women. "Inside. Now!" he commanded as he followed them inside in a rush.

When the door closed behind them he crashed to his knees, gasping for breath.

His other children; Alice, Emmett and Jasper came from the connecting living room while Edward along with his to-be wife Isabella Swan came from their shared room.

"What happened?" Esme asked her husband.

"Don't tell me you attacked that shifter." Emmett asked when the stench of dog hit his nose.

A loud smack resounded against the walls as he was hit across the head by his own mate, Rosalie.

Esme sank to her knees beside her husband to stroke his hair which had become a mess from whatever had happened. "What happened love?" she asked carefully.

Edward who had remained at the top of the stairs with Bella to give him space was suddenly hit with the raw memories of what had happened, as well as the fear of another predator.

Jasper gasped at the fear his father felt and had to be supported by Alice so he didn't collapse.

"Something's out there. Far worse than anything I've ever meet." Carlisle managed to tell them before taking a deep breath. "I was hunting when I caught scent of this shifter," whose head had rolled into the vampires neck, making it impossible to tell who he was. "I went to see if he needed help and I found him in the lake. Alone. Only we weren't alone. There was something else there." He made eye contact with each of his family. "For as long as I've been a vampire I've never felt so helpless like today."

"Did it follow you?" Bella asked after Edwards arms slipped around her.

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think so."

Esme took control of the situation. "First, let's get this man onto the couch. Emmett, help us dear."

The big vampire came over and didn't say anything about the smell as he took the shifter from his father's arms.

"Alice, get his medical bag." Esme commanded next. "Jasper, sit down in the kitchen and keep watch for anything that might have followed Carlisle here." The blond and black haired vampires nodded before heading their ways. "Rosalie, get me a bucket of ice water and some clean cloth. Edward, bring blankets and some pillows. Now, children." And they scattered at her words.

When Emmett laid the dripping wet shifter on their brand new couch, his head lolled to the side, with matted black hair all over his face. The big vampire took a closer look.

"Don't I know this mutt?" he asked their parents seriously, "He looks awfully familiar but I can't place him."

"What are you doing? Standing there like a fool?" Rosalie asked when she returned with Alice just behind her.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" Emmett asked again, this time scratching his head.

Carlisle, who hadn't had time to look at the shifter, got closer. "You are right. He looks familiar somehow."

A gasp from the door drew their attention. Bella's hands flew to her mouth as she couldn't stop the name from leaving her lips.

"_Jacob_?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 2 ~

Reality was slowly coming back to him. His body slowly regaining its senses and he heard the mixed noises of voices. A sound he had long since forgotten in the never ending fight for survival. It began like the buzz of a mosquito and then grew until it felt like a waterfall was hitting him.

His eyes opened slightly but all was a big blur. The first thing he saw was a light head above him. The second he could make out blond hair he relaxed, knowing that it was not an enemy.

"-ar me?"

Jacob blinked and tried to focus his mind and understand them.

"Can you hear me?"

He nodded slowly as his blood returned to his body. He felt a cool hand on his arm and water dripping down his brown, or was it sweat?

Then his eyes cleared and he saw a very familiar face above his.

"Hey, doctor." his voice was harsh and it actually hurt to speak. "Still trying to patch me up?" resent events filled his mind and he concluded that somehow the vampire doctor had...

_No, wait. This is wrong. He's been gone for years._

"Is he up yet?" another voice asked him and that too was awfully familiar that it made him sit up and despite his spinning head he turned to look at the speaker.

Before him stood Rosalie Cullen. The surge of emotions almost made him jump her just to make sure she was real. Then he smelled something he had never wished to smell again. His nose did two big intakes of air before his head turned around and his lip curled at the meeting with _Edward Cullen_.

No one was ready when the man on the sofa attacked Edward, only the self defensive reaction of Edward himself saved him and he flung his attacker through the wall.

Carlisle stepped into the path between them, blocking them. Only he did not expect the shifter to dig his fingers into the roof, side stepping him so to speak, and rush toward Edward.

The commotion drew the others and they rushed to the now trashed room. Cracks ran through the walls and pieces of the interior decorated the once clean room.

Edward did the only thing he could do, if he didn't want to kill the man, and that was push him away again and again. Hoping that with each impact he would back off, but no luck.

"_Edward!_" Bella yelled before she appeared in front of the vampire. "_Jacob! Stop!_"

The shifter crouched low, dug his heels into the ground and launched himself at the human. His hand grabbed around Bella's neck and started to squeeze hard.

In less than a second, the Cullen siblings were on top of him and pulled him away from Bella.

Emmett wrapped his hands around the shifters waist while Rosalie pried his fingers away from Bella's neck. Alice held onto her siblings and pulled to add her strength to theirs. Edward held onto Bella and did his best to help her breath, but the shifter was stronger than any one they had ever met.

With great strength they threw the shifter away from Bella and all four siblings stood between them hissing at the top of the lungs.

Jacob landed on his feet like a cat. His ears picked up the high pitched hiss and classed his opponent. _Just a lowly pre-vampire. _His mind blinked and he did a retake. His mind finally coming to focus and he took in his surroundings.

The Cullen's old house in Forks. By just that he knew something wasn't right because it had been destroyed a long time ago. His next realization was the younger vampires, and Bella among them. Just like she had always been. Then his eyes landed on the old vampire and the one he had been closest to since the ruin.

_Carlisle Cullen._

Jacob's whole figure relaxed in a smooth movement and he stood up with ease. Categorizing all his injuries as his last memory before hitting the water came to him.

"I never thought I would see you all again." he said simply. "Can't really say if it's good or bad to see you again."

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked, on guard if anything happened again. "You look and smell like Jacob Black, but you look older than a teenager and your smell is not clearly shifter."

If he hadn't know about his smell then the news about the change in it would have sent him into a frenzy. However, he knew about it and could also feel the changes.

"I'm Jacob. Although not the Jacob you know and are familiar with. See... some things have changed. And so have I."

Esme stepped forward, sensing that 'Jacob' was more rational now than minutes ago. "How can you be Jacob? He's only a teenager and he can't have aged so much since we last him."

The shifter nodded his head toward the pixie. "Think of me as a character from her visions, only... come true in present time."

"How do you know about my ability?" Alice demanded.

Jacob scoffed. "It's not like you could keep secrets from me, pixie. Besides, you've always felt guilty for not seeing the outcome of your visions and so called good advices."

"What are you talking about?"

If possible for a vampire to feel shivers in their dead bodies then this was the only way for Alice to describe it. Jacob looked down his nose at her and his eyes narrowed.

"Try to look at the future 40 years from now. If you are able to that is. You've always had a problem to see the future of those more powerful than you self. It's-"

The rest of what he would say was lost as his nose caught hold of a revolting but familiar scent. Jacob walked over to the gigantic window and ignored the hostility still emanating from the vampires in the room with him. The pupil in his eyes narrowed until they penetrated the darkness of the forest and he could see the shadow of his stalker. Against his wish, his mouth watered.

"I was followed." he said to himself in a low voice but the others heard him.

"Are you talking about the predator?" Emmett asked, thinking back to what their father had said when coming back with the shifter.

"Predator is a perfect name for it but we call them 'Thrones' and believe me when I say you do not want to go out right now." he turned around when he lost sight of his prey. "Can I use the phone?"

Not really waiting for an answer he reached for the cordless phone and dialed the number to the reservation, Billy Black. During the signals Jacob cleared and stretched his throat when the other end answered. "_Hello_?" came the familiar voice of his father.

" 'Blue Moon'." his voice was deeper and completely different. "Get everyone to safety and do not leave until I call again."

"_Who is this?_"

"A fellow wolf." and he hung up.

Rosalie tilted her head and looked at him like he was crazy. "Blue moon?"

"A code." Jacob put down the phone. "When the wolf of La Push need to go into hiding because of a greater danger than they can handle. It can be because of humans or nature. The last time it was called was when the Volturi went to war against the were-wolfs. That was the only reason La Push was spared."

He turned to the Cullen's and Bella with a serious look across his face. "If you want to survive this then you better listen to what I have to say. Any disregard could not only cause harm to you but to all of Forks."

"Is it really you Jacob?" asked Bella finally.

He turned his eyes to the girl he had once had a major crush on. Had he not known what the future held because of her then he might have still felt something kin to his old feelings. Now there were nothing.

"Yes, Bella." he looked from her to Edward. "I'm Jacob Black."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 3 ~

"What happened to you?" Bella asked and took a step closer to Jacob.

Jacob, however, stepped back quickly, held up his hand, "Don't come close to me."

Bella stopped dead in her track and Edward came up next to her. Protective and slightly hostile toward the shifter.

Wary of each other Edward unconsciously showed his teeth at the shifter before a hand on his arm made him look at his mate. Bella looked at him, understanding his reaction but still not really liking it.

"No! I don't buy that. Who are you really?" Rosalie's famous temper flared and she stalked closer to their guest. Her spunky attitude only made Jacob smile. Oh, how he had missed this hot headed vampire.

"As I said, I'm Jacob Black, 90 years from now to be correct. I don't know how I ended up here. I was running toward the safety zone when suddenly the Throne attacked me and we both plumed into the water. Next thing I know I wake up here." He threw his arms out and looked around, "To make things worse, whatever brought me here also brought the Throne."

"So your from the future?" Rosalie doubted what she just said. "Do you think that we are stupid?"

"I know you are not." Jacob looked around and noticed for the first time, "Where's Jasper?"

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other before she said, "He's in the kitchen keeping watch on the 'Throne'."

"He's _WHAT_?" Jacob felt like deja vu all over again. "_Fuck_!" he turned toward the open arc leading to the kitchen. "Keep Bella back."

Jasper came flashing out the kitchen with his fangs out to their breaking point. His mouth drooled as he attacked Bella who was at the end of the group. His eyes raging with hunger and blind to anything else.

Jacob stepped in the way and hit Jasper square in the stomach. The impact was hard and solid.

With a groan of pain, the young vampire slid of his fist and to the floor where he writhed in pain. His fangs retracted and his eyes returned to normal.

Jacob hunched down next to the vampire. "If I fractured your ribs, sorry."

Alice ran to her mate. "What happened?"

Jasper was unable to answer as his mind still fought over itself. As if sensing the struggle, Jacob stood up above him and glared down with a murderous intent that made everyone, even Bella, flinch. "If you can't get control over yourself then I will end you right here and now."

Merely the thought of losing her mate sent Alice into defensive mode. She threw herself over Jasper as if shielding him.

Upon feeling his mates feelings so close to his core was enough to kick him out of his confusion and back to reality.

"I'm okay." he whispered and pushed himself up. Alice helped him and supported him.

"What happened?" she asked.

Jacob walked over to the window and looked out to where the twisted Throne was hiding. "He got overwhelmed by the Throne."

"Why?" Alice asked, desperately wanting to know what had happened to her sweet gentle mate.

"The hunger." Jasper rasped through a dry voice. "The hunger."

Jacob didn't even have the will to look or react to anything of the others. His mind falling back to a distant memory of a similar event, only it did not have a happy ending.

"A Throne do not have simple emotions like anger, jealousy or love. It can only feel one thing and that is hunger. An excruciating, endless, soul tearing hunger. And not just the hunger for blood but for meat as well. A Throne is just a machine of hunger. It doesn't have eyes so it tracks by smell alone. Once it's gotten a hint of food then it will hunt until it sinks its teeth into it. No matter how far you run or where you hide, it will find you and tear you to shreds while it drinks up your blood."

His words was cold as ice, no emotion in them. No anger, no warning, not even monotone. It was like his voice was dead.

Carlisle soaked in everything and the back of the shifter. There was no boasting of having this knowledge, there was no superiority or conviction in his body languish.

"Where did it come from? _What_ is it?"

With sudden tension seizing him, Jacob turned around and faced the Cullens. "You created them."

"What?" Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle said at the same time.

"More precise; they created them." Jacob pointed at Edward and Bella.

"You are mad!" Edward hissed. "Absolutely crazy." Bella looked like she would be sick.

"Yeah, I'm crazy." Jacob took a step closer to the vampire and human with a sinister air. "I was driven crazy by the world you created. I grew mad as I bathed in the blood your union created. You had no idea what your actions would cause and you were not there to see them happen. So yeah, I am crazy.

"I lost everything and everyone I knew. I was left in a world where only the strongest survive, and the weak perished in gruesome ways. All because you ignored the consequences and thought yourself above everyone else. You paved the way for destruction and madness. You only thought about yourself and didn't care for the rest as long as you could get what you wanted."

Jacob stood nose to nose with Edward and stared with anger and unlimited hatred into his golden amber eyes.

"Because you slept with Bella, the whole world was thrown to _Hell_. _I _had to live in that _hell _so don't think you are so God-Almighty and can do whatever you want."

To shifters, the smell of a vampire was sweet, almost like biting into a giant caramel with a ton of sugar in it. That's why they could always tell them apart from humans, because even if humans wear heavy cologne with same scent they could never reach the same level of sweetness as a vampire. But when Edward's scent his Jacob's sensitive nose he could feel his palate started to water. His lips were closed tight but he could feel a transformation in his mouth that he fought with all his might to suppress it. He would not give in to it. No way in _hell_ would he become a _true_ monster.

"You want to know what will happen?" The shifter growled at the vampire and turning his eyes only to stare at Bella who shrank back from his heated glare. "You two will marry. You will against all odds have a child. Everything will be perfect for the first thirty years. She will in turn have a child but that child will bite a vampire and the gene that's been laying dormant for generations will rampage and mutate the vampire into a monster who in turn will spread the gene by creating other monster and they bath everything in blood."

The room was deathly silent as Jacob's words vibrated against the walls.

Jacob piercing eyes stared into Edward who was to numb to react.

"So _excuse_ me for going _crazy_ in a _world_ like _that_."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 4 ~

"What?" Bella asked in a squeak. Her world falling apart in front of her eyes. "What are you saying?"

Jacob looked Bella in the eyes and she knew from all their time together that those eyes were not lying to her. She saw all the pain, hurt, anger, hatred, but above all else... the truth Jacob had lived through.

"You carry what the scientists call 'the missing link'." Jacob said calmly. "The link in evolution that will help the humans into an even higher evolution. You are the one standing between the past and future for humans. So I want you to think very carefully about your choices."

Finally, he got out of their faces and walked to the middle of the group before turning back in a smooth motion. "Most likely you were never meant to know about vampire. What changed that was your decision to move here to Forks. Had you stayed with your mother, you would most likely never had meet the Cullens or any other vampire. You would had married a human and set into motion the next evolution."

"You know an awful a lot about this." Carlisle said as he took in the devastated look on Bella's face.

Jacob turned to look at the older vampire. "You helped me with most of it. We spent years in the same hideout so we theorized about a lot of things. Well... five years to be exact."

Alice closed her eyes and tried to look at the future. She focused in on Bella and Edward. She saw one year ahead, five years, ten years, twenty years... when she came to thirty years it all went black. The vampire tried to penetrate the darkness by force. She saw a spot of light and it grew. Alice was so sure she had succeeded that she didn't expect the face that came at her with its jaws wide open, ready to eat her.

She let out a scream and pushed herself away from Jasper.

The rest of her family snapped to attention and focused on her. Jasper tried to help his mate but she just pushed him away. He sent calming waves and it seemed to help at least a little. He whispered so only she could hear him.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

Alice shook her head and despite not needing to breath she gasped for breath.

"I tried to see ahead. To see if what he said was true or a lie." the pixie buried her face into her hands. "When I passed thirty years something attacked me." she sobbed as the fear rose in her again.

She projected her visions to Edward who just stood there as he saw what she had seen.

His future with Bella, their daughter, their life together, their happiness, their first grand-daughter, their- then he was attacked too by the vicious face, and blood. So much blood it almost drowned him.

"I'm sorry." Alice sobbed brokenly. "What he said is true. There's no future if you're together. I'm so sorry."

"No. No!" Bella cried. "I don't believe it." she turned to Edward and grasped his shirt. "For what have we fought for these past three years? All for nothing? I won't believe it."

Edward felt cold inside, more cold than he always did. He looked at Bella and remembered Alice vision. How beautiful she had been, his eternal mate. His alone and a beautiful daughter. They were so close, only one week until they were married and this happened.

He felt that everything he believed in were slipping away. Everything he had done for nothing. Life just wasn't fair.

Edward opened his mouth slowly. "Alice isn't lying. I saw her vision." he put his hand on Bella's cheek. "You were beautiful. We would be so happy. But if the end of her vision comes to pass then all that's give to us is a few years in exchange for the lives of everyone else. I can't live knowing that I sacrificed my family for my own happiness."

Tears ran down Bella's face. "No. No. Don't do this." she begged.

The eternal teenager looked deep into Bella's eyes. "I need time to think about this." he pulled away. "I'm sorry." his heart was breaking but he still walked away.

Bella broke down on the floor. Her whole world coming to a stop.

Edward walked up to his room, where he could be alone for the time being. He knew his family would not disturb him while he wallowed in his own thoughts. If possible, he felt dead.

Jacob shut his eyes and tried to block out the crying females. He had never been good at handling crying people, not since hell broke out. Crying did nothing. It only made you weak. Weak meant vulnerable. Vulnerable meant death.

Quelling his own distaste he walked into their kitchen and straight to their fridge. It had been days since he last ate anything good, being from the end of the world there really were not anything to eat if you didn't like it full of maggots.

The light from the cold box spilled over him and he took a deep breath as the smell of fresh vegetables hit his nose. He took the first he saw. An orange and bit into it with no second thought, skin and meat all at once.

The juice spilled over his chin and he let out a moan as the stuff his his palate. He had really forgotten how an orange tasted like. He gorged it down in two more bites. Then took a strange looking red fruit. With no regard if the skin was eatable or not he took a bite and met a bitter hard taste. He almost spit it out but his instinct to eat anything no matter what it was took over and he swallowed. He saw red seeds inside and licked some of them up. Much to his surprise and joy, they were delicious. He scooped out the seeds and discarded the shell. Next he saw was a package of ham. Thin sliced ham waiting for him. He took out the plastic folder, unwrapped it and took all the ham in his hand before cramming it down his throat. Jacob almost forgot to chew when the savory taste hit him.

_Oh, God. How I've missed pork._

He was so deep into the sensation that he didn't pay any attention to the vampires coming into the kitchen.

"Is it to your taste?" Rosalie said sarcastic.

"Rose!" Esme said to her daughter. Despite the circumstances she didn't want anymore disrespect in her house.

Jacob turned around, still trying to chew the ham which spilled from his mouth. He gave a grunt of approval as Rosalie made a disgusted face.

"Did you forget table manners in the future?" she snapped.

With a couple more chews and a hard swallow, Jacob cleared the ham. He licked his fingers like a cat, not wanting to waste anything.

When finished he looked at Esme. "Sorry about going through your kitchen without your permission. It's been so long since I last ate something so delicious I couldn't help myself."

In response his stomach agreed as it growled loudly.

Emmett snickered before his mate elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't mind and help yourself to whatever you want." Esme said gently as her motherly instincts took over, against her will. She might not like the facts the shifter had come with but she couldn't stand anyone going hungry in her home.

Jacob didn't need anything else. He turned around and began to take out all kinds of things and put it on the island counter behind him. When he had taken out probably a third of everything inside he closed the fridge and began to make sandwiches.

Only Rose and Emmett had trouble keeping their laughter in as he put on a huge amount and butter, cheese, meat, cucumber, whole, spicy sauce, cottage cheese, cabbage, whole sausages, corn, pineapple, ketchup, bell pepper, soft cheese, chicken breasts, spices, raisin, onion, carrot, more meat, and even whole tomatoes.

When Jacob finished he had a mountain of different combination sandwiches. Almost as high as the shifter himself was. Some purely ridiculous and others reasonable in their combination.

Jacob put back what was left into the fridge when he froze and took out one last jar. He opened the lid and put a few pickled carrots on top of his sandwich mountain.

Rosalie and Emmett lost it then. They doubled over in laughter they would had cried tears if they could.

Esme looked at her children before letting go of her own giggle. Never in her long life had she seen anything like this.

Ignoring the vampires, Jacob took the top layer and began to eat. He finished in five big bites before attacking the next.

It didn't even take as long for him to devour his creation as it took him to create it. He bit through the whole tomatoes, thick slices of chicken, and whatever else he put in them. He spilled precious little and always licked up his hands when they got to sticky. Esme put a glass of milk in front of Jacob and he gladly took it and downed it in one go.

Setting the glass down he let out a big burp.

"Sorry and thanks for the food." he said happily.

Rosalie was now leaning against the wall while her mate was hitting the floor in laughter.

Esme gave Jacob a tissue before taking away the plate and glass.

When she turned back to the shifter he looked a little guilty before asking; "Do you have anything more?"

The laughter from the kitchen could have reached the reservation if the doors or windows had been open.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 5 ~

Carlisle stood outside Edwards bedroom. He hesitated, not sure if he should knock or not. He knew his son was hurting badly. He couldn't imagine how he would react if someone had told him he couldn't be with Esme. That their future would result in so much pain and violence.

"Go away." the words were only whispered, but with his superior hearing he heard it like it was yelled at him. Carlisle reluctantly left the door, he was almost at the stairs when he heard a burp coming from the kitchen. He wrinkled his nose in slight disgust of the bad manners before the ear deafening laughter of his children caught his attention. He headed to the kitchen to see what was happening in his own home.

Inside his room, Edward stood in the middle of his room. He didn't want to sit on the bed, to many memories of Bella. Everything in his room were stained with memories of Bella. It hurt so much. She was within reach but it had once again become complicated. Was it impossible for him to find someone special. It just wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

It didn't make it better that he heard the others thoughts. So much pitying, so much guilt, so much pain. He couldn't hear Bella but there was a black hole in the middle of the torrent of thoughts and emotions. That was probably her.

He put his face in his hands before he ran them through his hair in silent frustration. He sank down to the floor, not having the strength to stand anymore.

Was it because of the gene? The 'missing link' that he couldn't read her thoughts? It was ridicules. Just because of one gene, she caught his attention, his cold heart, and because of that same gene they couldn't be together. It's not true.

They could be together but then they would condemn the rest of the world. His family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would met their end. The humans would become hunted and extinct. There was no way he could live with himself for knowingly letting it happen.

He didn't know how or when he and Bella would have their child. If they weren't allowed to make love then it would strain their relationship, he wouldn't be able to hold back his desire to hold her. He couldn't bear the heart of turning her before they slept. He didn't want that just because he wanted to get laid. He wouldn't allow her to be turned for something like that, like a simple whore. If they had a child, what guarantee could they have that she wouldn't have a child too. Would they demand she never paired of with another, or sired another vampire if that was her gift. What right did they have to restrict her life, or the life of their grand-daughter? Just because they wanted everything and would risk the future would that give them right to dictate the next generations on how to live.

There was no answer.

Either they go all the way or they part ways now. Both would be painful at some point, he rather part now and be sure Bella and everyone lived.

As a human he would have cried, but as he held no tears he was left feeling cold and dry on the inside.

It was his fault. If he hadn't taken an interest in Bella then this whole mess wouldn't had happened. He wouldn't had to hurt her. She would have been able to go on living a normal life. It all came down to him.

He didn't deserve to live.

Slowly he walked over to the window and opened it.

* * *

Downstairs, in the living room, Alice and Jasper were trying to comfort Bella. The kitchen contained the rest four vampires and one shifter. Esme was making omelets and pancakes. Two plates full of each and they were rapidly devoured by Jacob.

Once they had overcome who and why this Jacob Black was here, they showed an interest in the shifter. He was not like the young Black they had heard and seen.

"What was it like before everything fucked up?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded for her use of curses.

"You moved years ago. Although you keep a cabin that you return to from time to time. You moved to Finland, Russia, Berlin, once to New York; you loved it there, and then there were..." he tried to remember. "Spain? No.. it was... Schweiz."

"Did you leave the reservation?" Emmett asked, wanting to know if he grew up to be a rebel.

"No. I traveled some times but I always returned to La Push." Jacob said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Then what about the rest of the fleabags-" a growl. "shifters..." Rosalie changed smoothly, like she had said nothing wrong. "what will happen to them?"

"Well, they-" Jacob dropped the fork onto his half eaten omelet. His head turned up and his nose sniffed the air. "That idiot." he hissed before rushing past the vampires.

He ran upstairs in less than two seconds, landed on all four and headed for the door to Edward's room. He crashed into it so hard it slammed into the wall and stuck.

The Throne hissed at him as it was approaching Edward who showed no resistance.

Jacob growled load enough to make Edward flinch from his behavior. He jumped over Edward at the same time the Throne was reaching for its meal. He twisted under it and kicked it with all his might in the stomach, sending it through the open window and far into the forest where it crashed into trees and changed the geography. Jacob closed the window with a dark curse.

"You fuckin' idiot." he cursed the vampire before he grabbed his arm and literally dragged him from the room and threw him over the railing to the bottom level. He jumped after and landed on top of Edward and punched him in the guts in front of everyone.

"You fucking bastard." he roared at Edward. His eyes flashing and his muscles flexing. "Do you want to kill everyone? You bloody masochist!"

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, not ready to try to get Jacob of his son.

Jacob snapped his head toward the older vampire and with a murderous look in his eyes he answered. "This idiot opened the window. He let the Throne inside. We have to-"

A loud crash and the sound of breaking echoed from the top level.

"Get out of here." Jacob ordered. "Take Bella and run."

In a swoop, the Throne appeared at the top of the design stairs. Balancing its twisted body as its mouth hung open and its long tongue swept over two rows of razor sharp teeth.

All Jacob had time to think was 'shit!'.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 6 ~

The Cullens swung into action directly, but it wasn't fast enough. Emmett was seized by his throat. The monsters tongue licked his flesh as it tightened its grip. Rosalie cried out for her mate as Jasper had grabbed Bella and gone out the window in the living room, not even entering the hall with her. Alice was right behind them.

There was a slice through the air, right across Emmett's chin, it cut of the Throne's tongue and it retracted it with a agonizing hiss.

While it retracted it's tongue, Jacob pushed Emmett toward Rosalie and Esme who took of after the other trio into the woods. Emmett tore free the severed flesh from around his neck and threw it onto the lawn.

Meanwhile, the Throne swiped it's tongue outside its mouth and before the remaining vampires eyes it grew back in a matter of seconds.

Jacob was the only one fast enough to react. He blocked the path to Edward and Carlisle with his body.

"Run!" the shifter yelled. "To the rez."

The oldest vampire wasn't stupid enough to wait for rational thought to kick in and did as his survival instincts told him to. He grabbed Edward's wrist in an iron tight hold and ran after his family.

The Throne landed on Jacob and bit into his flesh, but now with no one there to see him fight Jacob did the same to his enemy. His teeth enlarged into sharp long spike like fangs and sank them into the mushy, rotten flesh of the Throne. It howled and pushed against him and they separated to their own corner inside the house.

Both their mouths were stained red, although Jacobs was a more blackened red than his own crimson. He sneered at the Throne as it unhinged it's jaw and roared, shattering all remaining glass in the house, showering them in it.

Jacob hunched forward and landed on all four, circling the Throne on his knuckles and toes.

"Let's play!" even though the Throne had no way of understanding speech, Jacob still spoke the words before his limbs began to twist and turn in transformation.

* * *

At the same time, what should have taken humans hours of hiking through the terrain of the woods, took only minutes for the Cullen's to cross. Jasper, Alice and Bella had reached the border between their territory and La Push, waiting for the rest of their family.

Right after them, with only seconds to spare, came Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett. The male vampire sported bruises around his throat that was transforming into deep violet. It was a strange and frighting sight to the vampires. Just because they didn't bruise at all because of their hard skin.

"Are you all right?" Esme asked her children.

"Emmett seem to have taken the worst of it." Jasper spoke as he carefully controlled his desire for the human blood next to him. His mind was to preoccupied of the enemy after them that his innate fear as a human pushed aside his hunger.

Alice turned Bella in her arms and looked at the human. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Bella nodded slowly, her mind reeling with the separation from Edward. "Where's Edward?" she asked, unable to stop herself.

At that moment, Carlisle and Edward arrived where the others were, the father figure in the family still holding onto his son's wrist. Bella was so overcome with relief at his safety that she started to walk over to him, but his reaction was to step back and that stopped her. Her eyes bleed pain and suffering but he wouldn't meet them.

"What do we do now?" Rosalie asked, not liking the fact that her family was in danger.

Carlisle pointed over the border to La Push. "We go to the reservation, ask for shelter until Jacob returns."

"Are you crazy?" Rosalie shrieked under Esme's warning glare. "They will kill us."

The older vampire walked closer to the invisible border line.

"Jacob said to go to the reservation. We must find a safe place for Bella. If what Jacob said is true then we can't let the Throne drink her blood no matter what. Who knows what changes it will go through. The consequences would be to great if we go through a human town. Our best move is to go to the reservation where Bella can be safe and if the Throne comes after us we might have the support of the wolfs. All in all, we stand a better chance."

"It sounds reasonable, but are you not forgetting that the moment we step over the line we forfeit our own lives?" Alice questioned.

Carlisle stood bare an inch from the border. His dead heart would have hammered in his chest if it could. He had no idea what would happen to them, but he also had to consider the best action for his family. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to us."

With that, he stepped over the border and his family watched in fear as the truce that had saved them so many times was being broken.

Not long after Carlisle came his wife and stepped next to him. Where one went, went the other. Although her heart held fear for her family, she trusted her mate blindly.

Slowly their children stepped over the border. First Rosalie and Emmett, hand in hand. Edward shortly after them, followed by Jasper, Bella and finally Alice who guarded the back.

With a circulating nod, Alice threw Bella onto her back and they took of toward La Push.

The remaining distance took only minutes to cross and soon they came within walking distance of La Push.

They knew their scents had long since reached the wolfs and it was only a matter of time before they would come for them.

Surprisingly they stood in the middle of the reservation, all vampires uneasy and a little bit scared. If they were attacked, some of them wouldn't make it out alive.

One of the doors opened and out stepped Sam Uley. The big man looked absolutely dark around the edges, his wolf growling to come out. Behind him stood others of his pack.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

Carlisle raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "Blue Moon." he said, not sure if the word would save them.

The shape shifter behind Sam growled. "How do you know that word?"

"Please!" Carlisle begged. "My family need sanctuary. If only for a little time. If not for us, do it for Bella. Look," he walked over to Emmett and pushed to large man forward, pulled down his neckline and showed the dark color on his neck. "It was only a moment but the enemy got it's hands on my son's neck. Not even you can bruise our race. You can rip out flesh, spill our blood, even crush our heads, but you can not do this to us. Please!"

Sam looked like he didn't want to believe it, for he had no reason to trust a leech. "How do we know you didn't let your attacker follow you here?"

Esme raised her head. "A shifter stayed behind while we escaped. He told us to come here."

"A shifter? Who?"

She shook her head. "You wouldn't believe us even if we told you, but he will be here when he gets away from the monster."

"Don't you mean if?" Sam questioned.

"No. He _will_ be here."

It was a stale mate. Just then opened a window at the Black resident and Billy came into view. "This is not the time to hold onto old resentment. They know what it out there that forced someone to call in 'Blue Moon'."

"They are still leeches, mr. Black." a young voice yelled behind Sam. Which made the older shifter turn around and push back whoever had said it.

Billy Black turned his wheelchair and looked at the Cullens. He never thought he would see vampires standing timidly in the middle of a wolf pack home. He didn't know what had made them so desperate but for the Cullen's to be here, it was no small matter, and they had the information.

"You can stay at my house." Billy said to the Cullen's before closing the window.

Carlisle looked at his family before leading the way to the small house of the Black family.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 7 ~

Slowly and staggering, Jacob walked through the forest. His right arm hanging limp, his shoulder torn into pieces with bone peeking out from his flesh. He was slowly healing, but not fast enough.

His knees were twisted backward and he only noticed when he awkwardly landed after jumping down a high rock. With will alone he transformed his knees back to their original place and made sure they were human.

Fighting the Throne had taken longer than he thought. Even if they weren't the strongest vampires, since it lacked intelligence to match its strength. But it was still a foe to be feared. The beast was strong and resilient. It's generating abilities out-matched his own. It could twist and deform its limb into anything it needed to get to its prey. Like a mad dog it never gave up. That was why Jacob wanted to put distance between them.

He had torn of its limbs, ripped of its head, and severed it's torso. But he knew it was still alive. He didn't have the means to kill the Throne. All his weapons for it was in his own time. Because of it's rare components, he _couldn't_ recreate it here.

The only way would be to let go of himself but he would never do it.

He would never become a monster.

* * *

The Cullen's walked into the small house. Emmett had to hunch his back because he was to tall. They could barely fit into one room everyone so Alice took Bella to the living room. Billy Black sat in his wheelchair and stared at the vampires.

"I thank you for your hospitality." Carlisle said politely.

"I don't need your thanks. Never thought I would ask a whole coven into my own house." his tone was not completely forgiving and the Cullens knew they were on thin ice.

"So why did you invite us?" Esme asked carefully behind her husband.

Billy looked at the vampires and their yellow eyes. Vegetarians. He never said anything but he was glad his great-grandfather had made the truce. Otherwise he couldn't be sure if he would still have had Jacob in his life

Billy looked at Carlisle with stern eyes, not betraying his internal dialogue. "I need you to take a look at Jacob."

_Jacob?_ Carlisle was momentarily confused by which Jacob he was talking about, but instinctively knew he meant the younger one.

"Is he ill?"

Billy turned his wheelchair and headed toward the rear of the house.

"He hasn't awaken since yesterday." was the only detail Billy shared with the doctor.

Silently Carlisle followed the native, not needing to tell his family too keep an eye on each other.

The house wasn't really big and Carlisle felt strangely proud of mr. Black for managing to navigate his chair through the small space that was clearly not designed for this kind of use. Some of the corners had scrap marks and he didn't need to be told from what.

They came to two doors. One had a sign that said: Rachel & Rebecca.

The other: Jacob.

The signs were carved from wood and masterfully decorated with either hearts and flowers, or a wolf and the moon. Both held a personality that out did the other, like two door to two different worlds.

Billy opened Jacob's door and wheeled back to allow the vampire doctor room to enter like a human.

The blond vampire entered carefully to see a worn desk, a drawer and a bed. There was no carpet, but some clothes tossed into one of the corners and an old football. The drawer held a thin layer of dust on the top, Carlisle could deduct that only the top two levels were used often enough not to collect any dust on the knob. One the bed, however, lay a young Jacob Black. The teenager who should only be 16 looked like he was a full grown man.

Carlisle had rarely been this close to a shifter without the risk of losing his head. This gave him time to take a closer look and the differences in a shifter. He hated the fact that he was probably the reason this boy lost his teenage years. Jacob was muscular, dark short cut hair, and a tribal tattoo on his right upper arm.

"Are you done staring at my son like a specimen and actually check on him?" Black Sr. asked irritatedly from the door. His wheelchair not small enough to enter the room.

"Yes." Carlisle bent forward and turned Jacob's face. He was concerned about the dark circles under the shifters eyes. He pinched one of Jacob's eye lids and looked at his eye. Then he checked his pulse, comparing to the other Jacobs pulse he had taken earlier today. The Black before him had a slower pulse. He didn't know if it was good or bad.

With efficiency the doctor checked Jacob's whole body, all from testing his joint and reflexes, to the sound of his heart and the color of his skin.

When he was finally satisfied the vampire stood up and walked to the open door where the father had watched the whole time. It was a rueful thought that although he asked for help Billy Black still didn't trust him to be alone with his son.

"From what I could see his body is in good condition, his heart rate is a little slow but I don't think there are any concern. His reflexes are all working." _Almost to good._ "All I can say is that he's dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Billy repeated doubtfully.

"Yes. He is in REM sleep and is actively taking part of his current dream. I'm not sure how to wake him but he doesn't seem to be in any pain so the only thing we can do is wait for him to wake on his own."

"You know what is causing this?" Billy felt a slight hope because Carlisle hadn't said anything about cause unknown.

"I have to say I might have an idea, but until the main person arrives I can not tell you anything yet." Carlisle knew the other man wouldn't like his answer.

Right on the money. "You _can't_?" Billy grew angry.

The older vampire held up his hands, his amber eyes standing out against the dark wooden background of the room. "More like you wouldn't believe me until you see for yourself."

Billy cast a dark look at the apologizing gaze of the vampire. With a silent sneer he wheeled himself down the hallway. He needed to make sure his house was not becoming a permanent nest for vampires. Also Bella, he felt it was his duty to look after the girl now that his son couldn't.

Carlisle closed the door behind himself and followed the human toward the kitchen. They were close when they heard a loud impact that made both of them flinch. The vampire took of over Billy, ignoring the impropriety of his actions but he had a better chance of stopping whatever was happening that mr. Black. The wheel bound man followed as fast as he could.

He came out at the right to hear;

"_You stupid asshole._"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 8 ~

[This marks my 49th update in 2 months.]

Edward was keeping his distance from his whole family, and most of all, Bella. He didn't need to read her mind to know she was in pain he inflicted on her soul. Again. That seemed to be the only thing he ever gave back to her.

Emmett was trying to get his brother out of his self-induced depression session and talk to him. The bigger man made a good effort. Despite looking like a full grown man in a doll house he didn't hesitate to invade space or comment on anything he could think of. The man had a good heart.

Then there were Rosalie's sarcastic comments that stung no matter what she said. Although, she never voiced any of them which saved her from Esme's unavoidable scolding.

He hated being a telepath. He could hear everyone. His siblings, his parents, the Quileute, and most of all, the worry of Billy Black. It didn't take much to read what had happened to his son. Despite the man's stern exterior, he was really scared that something would be wrong with Jacob. That he would lose his only son.

It was then, slow at first, but surely a new pain entered his mind. Coming closer until they were within sight of the house.

Edward stood up and walked to the door. He didn't need to look out the window to see who it was, the thoughts were enough to give away the identity.

Once outside he stood watching from the porch as Jacob limped closer. His shoulder looked like it was badly wounded and it cut in Edward.

_You fucking bastard. Do you want to kill everyone? You bloody masochist!_

He knew he owned Jacob an excuse for what happened. He left the safety of the roof and walked up to the shifter to offer him help. It was a typical day in La Push so the sun was shrouded by foggy clouds.

What he didn't count on however was Jacob's reaction.

He had no time to dodge or even notice before Jacob kicked him in the stomach, sending him into the air and landed on the dusty road. He coughed through the pain in his guts. He might be dead and not many things could hurt a vampire, but a wolf's strength was not to be taking lightly.

"You stupid asshole."

He looked up through half lidded eyes. The shifter was so angry his clenched fist was trembling. Jacob showed his teeth and his eyes held a menacing spark.

Edward had enough time to duck the next attack which sent up a cloud of dust from where the foot landed. Where his face had been.

"I really should kill you now and get this over whit. That's at least one way to change the future, and my younger self do not have to grow up under your self-absorbed, narcissistic ego." Jacob was so angry at the vampire that he couldn't control the reflexive shifts in his face. His nose bent and enlarged, like a snout before changing back. His eyes flashed between brown and golden. "Just tell me who the fuck you think you are."

Edward couldn't answer. Something which pissed Jacob of even more since he read his face like a book. The shifter grabbed Edwards pristine shirt in a tight grip and pulled him of the ground, holding him so his breath swept across his face.

"This is the part of you that's always pissed me off. You never looked at those around you. You never saw what you did to other people. You are so fucking arrogant that it makes me sick." Jacob hissed into Edward's face. "You almost killed your family. Is that what you want? Since you can't get your way you act like a spoiled brat and don't think about the consequences."

Jacob threw Edward to the ground, dust rising where he landed.

"You are fucking pathetic." he spat into the ground.

Edward was stunned. The words hit right where they hurt. Even crude and spoken in anger, he had been arrogant. Thinking that only he would die if he opened the window for the monster. Who had he tried to fool. It wouldn't have taken much for his family to come to his room and open the door.

He had actually thought that his actions would be noble, spare Bella and his family from his miserably existence. The true noble being here was Jacob who stood before him. Despite having his shoulder torn into pieces he still held firmly onto life. He didn't give up no matter what happened. Jacob had come from a future so ravaged that he should have every right to kill him where he stands. Still he tolerated his existence. Compared to that he was truly pathetic.

"Edward."

he heard and smelled Bella coming running to his side. Her dried tears as evident as her desperate voice.

"Jacob?"

Billy had come out from the house and was staring at the older version of his son. The same son who lay sleeping in a room in the same house. Sleeping for God knew why.

Edward stared at Jacob as his attention shifted to his father. There was a mix of emotion that he could read as Bella hunched down next to him. Her hands on his cold body. There were agony, joy, sorrow, and so much more mixed together.

The vampire could see his memory flashing by his eyes so strong and potent that it felt like he was drowning in a current of raging water.

_The image of his father in the shelter where some of the few survivors had gathered. Jacob going out to hunt and keep watch only to come back to the destruction of the shelter. His father laying meters from his wheelchair, having been dragged across the floor and then eaten. Spared little blood stained the flesh that remained on the bones. Guts and bodily acids pooling under the body._

The images cut deep. He could barely imagine how Jacob felt seeing his father again.

"Hello dad." was a quiet greeting.

"Why don't we all go inside so we can explain everything." Carlisle said gently, beginning to push his family inside before walking over to the trio.

Before Carlisle could reach them Jacob walked past him and glared deadly at him.

It was then, suddenly. Despite having Bella standing next to him, her warm body so close to his. His singer. His love. He felt a deep feeling of agonizing disappointment. He was helped up by his father and all he could do was stare after the retreating back of Jacob.

For the first time, Bella didn't matter. Neither did his father and sire. He couldn't feel the wind of the typical cloudy day in La Push. He felt none of the usual sensations of being in this world.

The only feeling left in him was disappointment. Not at Jacob. Not at his family. Not at Bella. Not at the world.

To himself.

He could do a lot of things to justify his actions. Even say more. But there was no erasing the gut wrenching, horrible disappointment he felt toward himself.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 9 ~

The ruins of the Cullens house rested in the twilight. All windows were crushed, there were big holes in the structure; the left wing was missing completely, only derbies were left from it. The interior was an equal mess. No furniture were left whole, not even the stairs. Wall were destroyed, showing other rooms.

The yard showed holes in the otherwise perfectly laid out yard. Expensive cars were bent around trees, thrown into pieces across the area.

The blood red light of the dusk was drenching everything, painting a macabre scene. A low growl clawed through the house. With slow but sure steps the monster crawled out from one of the rooms. It sniffed the area with deep breaths before letting its tongue flip out and lick the remains of a chair.

The Throne turned around and smelled the broken table before walking away from it, not caring for the results. A piece of the ceiling cracked free and fell on the Throne, slicing through its guts in a clean slice.

With barely noticeable effort, the Throne pulled itself free from the offending piece of structure. It threw the ceiling piece into the next room with force that crushed it on impact. Its guts started to mend on its own. Recreating the lost parts and mending skin.

It was then a scent caught his attention. The monster crawled like a cockroach over area until it reached a spot of blood.

The smell teased its nose and drool pooled into the blood before it started to lick it up. With a almost purring growl it devoured every single drop of the blood. Even eating the tree boards it had soaked into.

Finally satisfied that there were no left residue of blood or other eatable things, the Throne jumped out on the lawn in a single leap, digging into the earth with its limbs. With a quick sniff of the area it caught scent of its prey and set of after it.

It was longing to sink its teeth into its target.

* * *

"So you want me to believe this fairy tale of yours?" Billy asked doubtfully from where he sat in the kitchen. The older image of his son sitting in the chair opposite to him. Jacob's chair.

"Don't you think that the Cullens have better things to do than create a fairy tale to fool you?" Jacob asked back, fully serious and reserved.

The Cullens were spread out in the kitchen the best they could manage. Rosalie folded into Emmett's embrace, with Esme standing close to Bella while Carlisle tended to Edward. All looked worn out from something that had obviously upset their life. Billy couldn't imagine anything that could upset them this much that they had to run.

The older Black pinched his nose for a second while sighing. "It's a ridiculous idea but... the reason why Jake won't wake up is it because you are here?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Jacob said without hesitation. "I can't say I'm sure but I can't think of any other reason. Up until I fell into the water and ended up here, I had never been sick or even overslept a single day."

Billy lowered his hand and stared intently at the other. "So prove to me that you are who you say you are. Unless you can't because of some stupid rule or-"

"You are going to become a grand dad."

Billy's eyes widen. "What?"

Jacob nodded. "In two weeks Rachel will call and tell you about it." He recalled the joy of that day, despite having lost his own love back then. "Sam will also be a dad in half a year. Although he will probably try to kill Paul."

"Why?" Billy wanted to hear despite himself.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "He will imprint on Sam's daughter."

Emmett couldn't contain his laughter at this news. Rosalie gave her own snicker before elbowing her mate in the stomach to shut him up.

"Emby will find out the truth." Jacob continued. Billy suddenly became serious as he stared into Jacob's eyes. So much like his own.

"How?" he asked.

"He never stopped searching for the truth. I will be rough but it will work. He will be all right."

Billy nodded at that, seemingly accepting the words.

For the next ten minutes Jacob continued to tell small details about what was to come. Small things that wouldn't really matter even if he told them. Since all the important stuff was of no use to them yet.

By the time their conversation had ended and Billy had reluctantly accepted that the man before him was his son, it was dark outside. Esme helped light up the house so that everyone could see. Billy wheeled himself across the room, barely running over Jasper's toes as the young vampire hurried out of the way without scaring the human native.

"You girls can take my daughters room down the hall. They have both moved out but their room is left like it used to be." Billy commanded as his mind mapped out his house into sleeping areas.

"Thank you." Alice said as he started to guide Bella toward the room. The human girl had started to sway on her feet so it was obvious she needed rest.

"I don't have any spare rooms so the rest of you have to make do with the living room." He looked at Jacob. "Even if I sent you to your room, you wouldn't go right?"

Jacob nodded. "Can't say I like the idea of sharing my small bed with myself."

Billy nodded once, "I'm going to sleep. If you need anything you can either knock on my door or ask Jacob. It's up to you." the older man then wheeled himself to his sanctuary.

The Cullens remained still until the door closed. When that happened, Emmett walked over to the couch and sat down. Finally able to spread out without bumping into anything. Rosalie sat down in his lap and snuggled against his chest.

Carlisle walked down the hall to look in on Bella and his daughter.

Jacob stood up with a sigh and walked to the doorway leading to the living room, there he leaned against the frame and watched the familiar place. A place that should be long gone.

"Say," Emmett started to ask, "It's better that we ask you if anything comes up, right?"

Jacob thought about it for a moment, "Dad used to have a shot gun under his bed. Unless you want air condition in your body I think you should leave him alone. He might not react well to finding a vampire knocking on his door."

Emmett nodded. "Duly noted."

Jacob stood up and walked away, heading toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Emmett called after him.

"Out."

"Aren't your smell going to lure that thing here?" Rosalie questioned.

Jacob put his hand on the handle, "Don't worry. There's no wind at the moment."

With that he left the house to sit on the porch. As he had said there was no wind so his scent wouldn't carry anywhere. He looked out over the familiar area he grew up in.

He hadn't really let it sink in because he had flipped when he saw Edward standing outside his house, looking all the innocent like always, then he had to explain to his dad why there were two of him. But now there was nothing to stop his feelings.

With a sigh he tasted the nostalgic air. _I really miss home._

* * *

In a glade not far from the border between the Cullen and La Push, the Throne was gorging into it's prey who had been unlucky of crossing his path. Bones were barely left as it raised its head and licked at the blood stain around its teeth.

The spark of the camp fire not even catching its attention.

No other sound could be heard in the night.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 10 ~

When the door opened and out walked Edward, Jacob felt like groaning because the last thing he wanted was to see _or_ talk to the vampire. But Edward didn't seem to share his thoughts.

Stubbornly Jacob stared straight ahead with his arms crossed over his chest. Edward looked at him for a moment before sitting down next to him.

"I know I screwed up-"

A snort was his only reward for his confession.

"And I want to apologize for it."

It didn't give him a snort this time so he took is as courage to continue.

"I know I screw up when it matters-"

Another snort.

"And I guess I deserve your attitude."

Jacob still refused to look at the vampire.

"Okay, so I don't know what to say to you."

"That's something new. You always had something to say when it came to Bella."

Edward lowered his head and looked at his hands. "Yes." he didn't have the strength to think too deeply on Bella. "I still love her. If it weren't for you then I would marry her in a week."

"So what's stopping you?" Jacob questioned. "You didn't have a problem with stepping over people before. As I recall you had no problem rubbing it in my face."

"I never rubbed my marriage in your face."

"Oh, right. That hasn't happened yet." Jacob fell silent once more.

Edward mulled over his next question. "How do you feel?"

"Feel about what?" he _so_ didn't want to have this chat.

"About Bella?" Edward asked. "You did have a crush on her for a long time."

"Yeah, well, I grew out of it." The shifter confessed. "Not much to do when she married your ass and had your kid. She nearly died for it, and then she was turned into one of your people." Jacob shook his head and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "I never had a chance with her even if you were dead. No pun intended."

Awkward silence filled the air and all Jacob wanted was for the leech to go away. Of course didn't he have that luck.

"Did you... find... anyone else? After Bella I mean." Edward looked through the corner of his amber eyes at Jacob who still wouldn't look at him. He could faintly read that if the shifter did, then he would most likely clock him. Not that Edward felt he would stop him if he tried to hit him again.

With a new snort Jacob shook his head in disbelief. "No, I didn't find anyone after Bella. I've spent all my life as a virgin." Now Jacob looked at Edward. "Like you did until Bella." he sneered.

"So you ne-"

"Of course I found someone, asshole. Although I never found my imprint it didn't stop me from having fuck buddies." If Edward could have blushed he would have at those words. "Do you want to know what we did too, because I tell you... It would be very pornographic."

Edward tried to look at anything except Jacob. He tried to block out the thoughts of all the things the shifter had done in bed. And outside bed. "No. I don't need to know that so would you please..." he tried to say the words with his hand because he couldn't find the words. "please, stop think about it."

"What leech? Too much for you? Oh, that's right. You haven't done Bella yet so that means your still a virgin." He smacked his lips in fake understanding. "That's too bad. But look at this way." Jacob looked like he was searching for the right words before he said, "At least you haven't fucked everyone over yet."

"Just shut up." Edward hissed. He sensed the reaction his vampire nature had on the shifters in La Push. If he hadn't been under the invitation of the Black family he would have to run for it. But strangely, Jacob who sat beside him didn't react at all to his hissing.

Edward's chest rose in agitation but the look that Jacob gave him was even more unsettling.

"How does it feel to be alive?" Jacob stood up next to Edward. "Better than playing dead like you've done for all your undead life." He walked over to stand in the open area in front of the house. "It hurts. It's painful. It's full of things you don't want to hear. Well, news flash leech." He turned to face Edward, the pale light of the moon high-lighted the older Jacob. Taking Edward's breath away by the tragedy he was portraying. "That's what life is like. You've just been busy running away from it since you turned vampire. If it hurts, hit it. If it bites you in the butt, bite it back. If you can't have what you want, then find something else to fill the hole inside. Life isn't over just because you lost one person."

Jacob looked at Edward where he stood in the shadow of the house, the light of the moon making a path to him.

"If you have something to say then speak, leech. Not all of us have your gift of knowing every rotten thought others have about you. But it beats having to doubt and guess what they think about you. The way you felt about Bella when you first met her... that's how everyone else feels for their whole life. Unless the other opens their mouth and actually speak, we have no idea if they want to kick us in the nuts or kiss us."

The vampire felt his feet lead him out into the opening and he walked over to stand a few feet from Jacob. He watched the shifter's face for a minute before he opened his mouth.

"Do you have to be so vulgar when you speak?"

Jacob looked Edward from head to toe before the ghost of a smile touched his lips. "Only when I know it will get on your old prissy nerves."

"There's nothing wrong with being old fashioned. All you teenagers think only about how you have to do everything before you're of age."

"Says the 100-year old virgin. If I can drink, fight, and have sex then I'm not complaining."

"I rather be a virgin than a whore."

"Hey," Jacob got his attention. "If you want to blow me all you need to do is ask."

A thought came into Edward's head and he wanted to gag.

"Ugh. Carlisle? Seriously?" He wanted to burn the picture away from his mind.

Jacob raised his hands as if stating something obvious. "I tried, but your dad is more of a tight ass that you are. With so few of us left in a tight spot, and with a vampire no less, there's no wonder there are offers. But don't worry." the look of disgust on Edward's face made him want to assure his virgin mind. "All I did was act as a blood bank. We never touched each other in any other way."

"That you could even think about it." Edward took a step back.

"Don't judge the innocent. If it's any comfort, your dad died preserving his wife's honor. You got to admire that in the old man." There was true admiration in Jacob's voice.

The shifter looked up into the light of the moon, letting it wash over his face with it's pale color.

"All that ever happened between us was for survival and comfort." his voice sounded aged now. So much older than his appearance gave way for.

Edward stood still. Not wanting to disturb the creature standing in front of him, washing in the moon. While he was completely unaware of being watched from the house, Edward felt his heart start to ache as he watched Jacob.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapter 11 ~

When the sun started to gift it's first rays of light, the monster shifted in it's resting place and started to look for it's pray. It sniffed the air and once it got a scent for it, it took off, leaving behind a bone and mauled meat cadaver which twitched on the ravished camp site.

* * *

Jacob had stayed outside the whole night, with Edward. Edward had been concerned that the shifter hadn't gone to sleep, but when he asked about it Jacob told him he could go for five days without sleep. Since he had a nap when he fell into the water he concluded he wouldn't need to sleep for another four days if needed.

The wolf hated to admit it, but the leech had been good company through the night. As much as he wanted to hit the vampire or his suffering and pain, he couldn't find it in himself to do it.

"Breakfast is read." Esme called from the the door.

Jacob felt his stomach growl in agreement that it was time for breakfast and was ready to go inside when the wind suddenly picked up and blew down from the forest to the house.

The scent that was carried on the wind stopped Jacob dead in his tracks. His teeth grinned into each other before he took of into the forest. He heard Edward call after him but he paid him to attention.

He flashed through the forest without shifting. His nose picked up on the strong smell of blood and death.

It took him minutes to run to where the smell was coming from, but when he came to the site bile rose in his throat. In front of him lay a ghoul, twitching and moaning in pain.

"You poor bastard." Jacob whispered as he came forward.

He hadn't taken this path and he hadn't noticed this camper while he made a fake trail to throw the Throne of his trail for a few hours. The monster must have caught scent of him and gone for the kill.

Jacob knelt down and immediately a hand grabbed his leg. A hoarse scream rattled through the ripped body. The body tried to move but seemed unable to from the damage of his body. But Jacob knew it would only be temporary. Within hours, the vampire gene would begin to mutate the cadaver and make the victim immortal. It's suffering would never end and it would seek out fresh meat.

It was a new beginning of the vampire mutation.

_I can't let that happen._

With strong finger and determination Jacob took a hold on the ghouls skull and ripped it clean off.

The body finally stopped moving and fell still. Jacob stared in mute familiarity at the head before setting it down. He needed to burn the body before it could be found or eaten by something else.

"What are you doing?" asked a terrified Edward behind him. He hadn't even heard the vampire following him.

"I'm cleaning up after the monster." The shifter walked over to the bag the camper had had with him and easily found the lighter after some rummaging. "Can't leave anything behind that might cause an infection." Picking up some dry wood he threw them on top the body and lighted on.

It barely took seconds before the camper was burning like the flames of hell.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he stood beside Jacob, watching the body burn.

Jacob stared into the flames as it reminded him of so much from his own time.

"He became a victim to the Throne. Even as a meat decorated skeleton, he still suffered because of the gene mutation the Throne carries. Humans that were eaten by mutated monsters. I don't know what decides which becomes ghouls and which monsters." Jacob remembered the first time he lighted a pile of ghouls. "But it's no life anyone would want."

The smell of burned flesh and blood tickled Jacob's nose and he felt his stomach chew inside his body. He had to get out of there.

Edward watched as the wolf just turned away and started to make his way back to La Push. His thoughts just stopped for no reason.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked but he still didn't get an answer. The shifter's thoughts were muted and blurry. Like he was thinking in in a deep tunnel.

Jacob stepped through the forest, not running or otherwise rushing back to La Push.

"Hey?" he called, trying to get Jacob's attention because he was starting to freak him out seriously. "Hey?" he called again as he jogged up to the wolf. "_Hey_?" he said as he yanked Jacob around.

When he did that, hands shot out and he got ready for any fighting that he might have started, but to his surprise the other didn't hit him but grabbed onto his arms and seemed to try to hold on. As if he was Jacob's anchor.

"Hey, take it easy." Edward tried to get him steady but he seemed ready to fall down no matter what.

Edward did a quick decision and warped his arms around Jacob's back and leaned him against his chest, letting the shifter rest his head against his shoulder. It was then he noticed, because he was so used to the young Jacob that ran after Bella, that the shifter was almost as tall as him.

"It's okay." he said for the lack of better things. "It's okay. Calm down."

It was spinning. His eyes were spinning and he couldn't focus on anything around him. He felt that the leech was holding him, but he didn't know anything else. All he saw was red as his system went into chock. His nose could only pick up the smell of blood. His stomach burned and so did his throat.

He could smell it in front of his nose. It was there. Mocking him. Teasing him. Waiting for him.

Edward yelped and pushed Jacob of him. His hand went automatically to his shoulder and it came away wet and red. His blood which had been frozen for nearly a century was running down his neck.

He stared wide eyed at Jacob and no words could describe what went through him at the sight of the shifter standing in front of him with fangs.

Soaked in his blood.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

~ Chapter 12 ~

He could taste the blood on his lips. His tongue was licking his teeth and the taste did little to subdued his sudden hunger. If anything it increased it. His prey was in front of him. He knew it. The creature with such delicious blood would not escape his grip.

He lunged at his prey and missed. It side stepped him and tried to kick him but he dodged. Once more Jacob tried to pounce his target only to miss and it angered him to the degree that when he finally caught and landed on his prey he leered down at it. He taunted the struggling creature as he sniffed at the amazing scent he had ever smelled.

It was with no regret that Jacob sank his fangs into his prey and began to suck the blood. Quenching his thirst.

He lost track of how long he drank or how much but as the struggling beneath him slowed, his senses began to clear.

Still, it took him several minutes before he realized he was on top of Edward Cullen, drinking his cold blood.

Despite his sudden realization, he didn't jump of the vampire. He only let go with his fangs and stared down at the pale face of the man beneath him.

The amber eyes faced red tainted brown ones and each tried to make sense of what had happened. It was Jacob who first sat up with a shocked face.

_I finally did it. I crossed the line._

Much to his surprise, Edward didn't say or did anything. He just lay under the wolf and waited for the other to react first. Their little interlude already proving to him that even if he tried, he couldn't escape from the superior strength.

A trickle of blood trailed down his neck and it felt strange to feel his own blood spilled, but it wasn't anything to worry about. Even if he drained his whole body, he couldn't die. Vampires were more resilient than that. Only tearing their bodies apart and burning them would end a vampire's life.

"Oh spirits." Jacob whispered as he clamped his hands over his mouth. He could feel his fangs retract and he felt sick.

With shaking legs, he stood up from the vampire and turned his back.

It took little efforts before Edward sat up and stared at Jacob's back.

"What happened?" he asked, getting no answer. It felt irritating getting ignored after being attacked but most of all he wanted answers. "Why did you drink my blood?"

Jacob didn't want to hear or answer to the questions. It was too much. He didn't want to admit it out loud.

"I think I deserve the truth after you used me like a Jägermeister."

"I didn't mean to." Jacob snapped.

"Well you did and I want answers." Edward snapped back.

"Because I'm becoming a monster." Jacob spilled in irritation. When he realized what he had said it was too late to take it back.

"Monster?" Edward repeated.

Jacob knew he had to spell it out. The asshole would never let it go until he knew everything.

The shifter sighed and he didn't turn around to face his judge.

"The 'missing link' is effecting me too. It's trying to force my body into a monster. I've tried to hold it back I'm losing the battle."

"How? Did you get bitten?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't work like that with shifters and humans. We can't get infected by bites. If a human is eaten then the saliva in our wounds will transform our bodies into living corpses. Just like the poor bastard at the camp."

"Then how?" he pressed on.

"How many battles do you think I've fought against those monsters? Not to mention monster far stronger than the Throne? I've bathed in their blood. I've tasted it as I fought. As I escaped. It's taken years for the gene to manifest itself inside me, but its succeeded." Jacob looked so defeated by his own words. "I'm losing."

For a few minutes Edward complimented the words. "What will happen to you?"

"Who knows?" Jacob shrugged. "I might become a mindless monster like the Throne or I might become something else entirely. I have no clue to what awaits me and that's the part that scares me. If I had a choice then I would just kill myself and be done with it but I can't trust that I will remain dead."

Jacob hunched in front of Edward, staring him square into his eyes. All his fears and torments written all over his face.

"If I turn into a monster I want you to kill me."

The seriousness in his voice cut to Edward's core. There were no debating or arguing in Jacob's voice. Only one last wish.

"Promise me." he demanded.

"I promise." Edward said without hesitation. He had no idea why he agreed so easily.

With ease, Jacob stood up and held out his hand for the vampire to take. Edward did so with some hesitation but soon he was on his feet.

"We should head back to La Push." Jacob commanded as he turned around and started to walk toward the reservation.

"How will you handle your blood lust?" Edward asked before it was too late.

The question stopped Jacob short. "I will try to control it the best I can but if I begin to slip then I want you to stop me." _If you can._

"If you need blood then come to me." Jacob turned around and stared wide eyed at the vampire who looked in control and completely serious. "I will give you my blood so that you won't drink from anyone else. No human, shifter, or other vampire."

"You are insane. Is this your masochistic side talking? Offering yourself to play the martyr?"

"I'm not perfect." Edward hissed. "But I'm trying to help you and if you can't see that then you can forget it."

Edward walked past Jacob in the direction toward La Push when a hand on his arm stopped him. With a scowl he turned around and saw the shame on Jacob's face.

"I'm sorry." he whispered before talking stronger. "It's been a long time since someone did something unselfish for me. I'm not used to it."

Edward watched Jacob. "Do you accept?"

It was very hesitating, almost like he considered to change his mind the same moment he accepted but he forced down those thoughts.

"Yes." he swallowed. "I accept your offer."

They stared at each other, neither believing what had just transferred between them.

"Good." Edward couldn't explain why he felt so glad that the shifter took his offer. He didn't want to think about it and forced the thoughts out of his mind.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

~ Chapter 13 ~

"Where were you?" Carlisle asked when the duo came back to La Push. "Why do I smell burned flesh?" he was furious with them in the way only he could be. Being completely calm and angry at the same time.

"Cleaning up after the monster." Jacob said dead seriously. "It found a human and had dinner."

The elder vampire's face twisted in despair of the human sacrifice.

"Next time, warn me before you go off somewhere." he scolded them like children.

"Yes, Carlisle." Edward answered while the shifter only nodded.

The blond vampire looked a little uneasy when he looked at Jacob. "How much longer do you think before the Throne finds us?"

"There should be some time left." Jacob answered. "The trail I left was long and circling across my own trail. But to be sure, tell the others to be ready to run when it finds us."

Carlisle nodded. "Will do. What can we do to stop it? We can't run forever and it will find its way to humans."

"Edward, go ahead inside." Jacob told the vampire who only followed the order and walked to the door. His sire picked up the subtle feature of Edward being displeased, but he couldn't place why that would be.

"I will nee-" Jacob's words stopped in his throat. His eyes widen as he felt, smelled, and realized that the wind had turned. It was a strong wind that blew through La Push and into the woods. "Shit." Jacob hissed. "Get everyone ready." he told Carlisle. "I have to tell the others."

They both took off, Carlisle heading toward the Black house while Jacob ran to the house where the rest of the shifters were. He had almost reached the door when the Throne broke out through the forest. It roared upon landing and took of after the fresh trail of his prey.

Jacob.

His mind froze for a second and zoomed in on his surroundings. His eyes narrowed at the Throne, his nose on the other shifters just inside the door, his muscles twisted in response to his rising blood lust, and his instincts rearing its primal face to the surface.

Then it was all focused on the Throne almost on top of him. His eyes narrowed and zoomed in on the big veins on its body. His nose picked up the smell of its blood. Wetting his tongue and his fangs pierced his lip.

His limbs shifted and enlarged before slamming into the monster and sending them back toward the woods. Jacob's spine twisted and reformed until it was no longer human. His fingers turned into claws and so did his toes. His legs and arms bulged with new muscles and longer reach. A tail of bones ripped from his lower back and his organs shifted. Eliminating all unnecessary organs and molding the rest into a single organ. His skin stretched and showed his ribcage which retracted and closed around his organ. The pupil in his eyes stretched into a feline and narrowed in on its prey. Human teeth shifted into sharp fangs and his cheeks began to crack as his nose enlarged like a wolf's, the crack on his cheeks and his mouth connected and opened to show a gape of deadly fangs.

It couldn't be called a wolf. Or any other animal. Equal in size to the Throne.

Both monsters growled at each other before the shifter jumped onto the Throne and began to tear at his flesh. The Throne in return tried to fling his enemy of him by jumping high and slamming the other into the ground. It didn't take long before their fight took them off into the forest in a deadly game.

Inside the Black house was Jasper on the floor, fighting the invasive feelings of death and blood. His eyes flickered as did his own blood lust. Alice did the best to support her mate and keep him sane but she feared that the emotions would get the better of him. Like at their house.

Bella stood by Esme's side, protected if needed. Emmett stood by the window with Edward and Rosalie watched the fight outside for the short time it was in view. None of them, except Edward, understood what was happening to Jacob. Cold dread creeping up his spine.

When both of them disappeared into the woods, Edward couldn't take it anymore and ran after them.

"_Edward!_" screamed Bella inside the house.

The vampire didn't listen to her voice. It all buzzed out into the background.

Was this what Jacob had been afraid off? To turn into a monster?

It had happened all to quickly. He hadn't even seen it happen before it was too late, but he had been there in Jacob's mind when he shifted. He had felt the thirst, the hunger, and a darkness far deeper than his own. Then he had been kicked out.

_Oh, Gods._

How much of Jacob was left inside that mind? Would he even be able to stop Jacob before he went after humans?

"_What will happen to you?"_

"_Who knows?" Jacob shrugged. "I might become a mindless monster like the Throne or I might become something else entirely. I have no clue to what awaits me and that's the part that scares me."_

"_If I turn into a monster I want you to kill me."_

"_Promise me."_

It wasn't hard to follow them. The destruction of the land was a good guide as they didn't seem to care about anything but themselves. Trees were broken in half, big rocks shattered into stones. Earth that's been clawed up. It was like following a mini tornado.

There was a high pitched shriek piercing the air, sending new fears through Edward. His path taking him to the an area in the middle of the forest that he didn't remembered had a clearing.

Only it was a clearing left from the destruction of the beasts. As soon as he stepped into the clearing he came face to face with the Throne. The monster opened its mouth and sent its torn tongue at the vampire without giving Edward any time to react.

But the same moment it was about to pierce his chest Jacob crashed into the Thrones side, causing the shock to close its mouth and setting its teeth into the tongue. Stopping it just in time.

The Throne roared in pain and anger at the transformed Jacob and flexed its claws and ready to sink into the shifter.

Edward didn't have time to say anything in warning when what only could be described as bones shifted out from Jacob's body and created a deadly barrier, ready for the Throne.

The bony tail flickered before hitting the Throne right in the eye. The monster thrust one of its limbs onto a bone and broke them both together. The limb started to regenerate immediately. Jacob roared an inhuman noise before sinking his fangs into the Thrones body and flinging the monster away. Before the beast even landed, Jacob jumped after and dug his claws into the gray flesh. The bones stuck into the body, holding it in place as the monster squirmed and tried to get away. It hissed a growl at Jacob before sinking its mouth onto Jacob's shoulder.

If possible, Jacob didn't even seem to notice the attack as saliva dripped from his mouth and his tongue came out to lick his lips.

Edward could only stare in horror as Jacob opened his mouth to its full capacity and began to eat the Throne.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapter 14 ~

Edward stood rooted. He couldn't move or make a single sound even if he wanted as he watched the gruesome sight of Jacob Black eating the Throne. It wasn't like the Throne had eaten the human. This was bones and organs all together. Jacob didn't seem to care as he gorged everything down without waiting, blood stained his whole mouth.

Bones crushed like carrot, blood were sucked like milk, flesh were ripped like salad, organs were swallowed like peas; everything seemed so unnatural as the monstrous Throne was reduced to a pile of whimpering remains. But that too soon ended as its generating couldn't keep up the destruction being made.

But even when most of the Throne was more than half gone and what was left wouldn't even be eaten by vultures, Jacob continued to devour.

It was no longer about survival or hunger. It was addiction. A deep, dark abyss of addiction for the flesh of the gene-infested monster. Blood which had been mutated was acting like heroin, and instead of overdosing, it only fueled on and made Jacob hungrier, a hunger which affected Edward.

The vampire tore himself from the abyss and staggered backward from the monstrous mind. He had sensed nothing of Jacob. No shred of humanity or even wolf-consciousness was left in the beast.

Now the shifter were eating the blood soaked earth, not caring as long as it tasted the sweetness it was seeking.

It was repulsing and the crack of a twig snapped them both out of their daze.

Edward looked down and saw the twig he hadn't even realized he had stepped on. His head snapped up and saw the shifter looking at him with narrowed eyes.

He saw just enough to know, and instinctively, take off running.

The vampire ran as fast as he could, leaping over obstacles before jumping from tree to tree, going higher before going lower, an endless chase and Jacob was right on his heel. He leaped over ditches, flashing over logs and terrain.

And he could almost feel the breath in his neck.

His heels were snapped at and each deadly strike that missed him carved into the forest. Trees, boulders, anything it hit. If he was hit by it, he would surely go down. His great escape attempt was taking him close to the border.

When he was tackled from behind it sent them both down a steep hill. Their landing was painful even with his enduring body and when he tried to break free he was pinned to the ground by ten claw like hands. A hungry growl hoovered above him and a line of saliva came out to soak into his shirt.

It was on the brink of repulsing when the tongue came out to travel over his chest and up over his face, leaving a wet trail behind and savoring the taste of him. Even at this distance he could feel nothing but hunger from the shifter.

At the moment he was about to be devoured he made an instant decision. It was fight or die.

"JACOB." he screamed, projecting himself into the beasts mind, hoping he could reach the last sane strand of humanity inside.

Then it all froze.

Slowly Edward opened his eyes to stare up into the wide open mouth of the monster. The breath of fresh kill was horrendous and made Edward turn his head away.

"Jacob?" he tried again. It was still blank the mind before him but something has stopped him.

Suddenly Jacob began to shake and tremble. His muscles twisted and shaped in his body, like it tried to shift but couldn't find the right shape.

"Remember Jacob. You are human." Edward told the beast. "You are still human."

Normally he would stay out of others minds because he didn't always like what he saw in them. There were also no privacy for himself, he felt naked and uncomfortable. But this time he had to force himself once more into Jacob's mind. He displayed his own mental image of what the shifter looked like as human. Giving him a hint to what he was searching for.

"Come back. Come back, Jacob." the vampire coaxed him. "Come back to me."

The beast backed away from its prey as it twitched and jerked violently. Its exterior shrinking and melding back to what could be considered human. The bones disappeared back into the body and so did the tail. The spine cracked almost painfully back into that of a human's. The skin that had been stretched almost to an ashen color was regaining its natural shade that belonged to the Native American.

It was painful to watch but Edward forced himself as the beast became human again.

Two legs. Two arms. One head. No tail. One human.

The fact that Jacob was stark naked didn't even bother him, too happy to have his shifter back to care about details like that.

Edward pushed himself up on his arms while Jacob took gasping breaths, struggling to keep himself together.

"Jacob?" Edward hauled himself forward so he was sitting on his legs, dirt staining his normally clean appearance. His hair was in an even more disarray than usually and his shoulders were aching in pain. He was probably bruised under the shirt.

Edward tried to reach out to the shifter but both his mind and hand was rejected.

"Don't touch me." Jacob gasped, like it hurt to talk.

He took as deep a breath he could and Edward could see the muscles and tendons working in his throat.

Edward didn't give up. "You can do it. Just a little more. You're almost human again."

"No. E'ward. No." the voice was so pain it tore at Edward's dead heart just from the implication of those words. "I can't. I'm losing myself."

As if to prove those words, his spine started to crack again and the tail broke free in a small spurt of blood. This time it was covered in muscles.

"Help me." Jacob begged.

He was about to do just that and dive into Jacob's mind again to help him find himself. If he could force out the human side in Jacob then they could stop the transformation from going out of hand and safe Jacob from turning into a monster.

"Please, kill me."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapter 15 ~

"No! We can still save you." Edward exclaimed. "Just hang on."

Jacob shook his head from side to side, trembling as another shift tried to force its way to the surface. He pressed it down as far as he could but he could feel it claw inside him. Like a raging beast that tried to get out of a cage. He could feel his insides crush against his bones, trying to force him to transform.

His fingers dipped into the ground like it was made of bread.

"Kill me." he whispered with his head hanging low in concentration. "I'm loosing control."

"No." Edward yelled. "You can still make it."

But as he tried to dive into Jacob's mind again he was met by resistance and thrown out. The beast inside Jacob roared at him, trying to snap its fangs at him, it hungered for his flesh and blood.

Jacob looked up and his eyes were shifted into slits and filled with pain. "Edward. Please." he begged. "I don't want to become a monster."

That hit deep inside the vampire. His dead heart ached from thoughts that he once had had himself.

"I can't kill you."

"You have to. You promised." Jacob's hands twitched before claws ripped through his hands and crushed the earth. "GAH!" He uttered in shock. Tears formed in his eyes as he felt what was left of his humanity being eaten by the monster inside of him. Spikes pierced his spine and tore through the skin.

For a moment Edward feared that Jacob had lost control and he hadn't fulfilled his promise. But when the shifter calmed down from the sudden shift he looked up at him with tears running down his face. "Edward." the shifter whimpered. "Please... for once... listen to me." his voice wasn't strong and filled with so much pain that it crept into Edward's skin. "Kill me. Now."

It felt like he was in a trance. He could see his hands reaching out to touch Jacob's face but he couldn't feel it. There was an emptiness in his mind, a hole he had not noticed.

Upon contact with the graying skin Edward felt a presence in his mind. For a few seconds it felt like his time were standing still. In that moment, everything became clear. He saw everything.

When a trembled ran through Edward's hands, he bit the inside of his mouth, causing it to bleed. He wanted to say so much, but he couldn't get the words out. It felt like his own tongue wouldn't comply and left him mute.

"Jacob... I..." he couldn't find the right words.

"I know, Edward." said Jacob and closed his eyes, "I know."

Bone, muscles, and flesh ripped.

Edward sat still, staring at the head in his hands. Blood spilled over his clothes and the smell surrounded him. Tempting him to taste it.

Jacob's face finally looked calm, as if he could finally sleep. A trail of blood spilled from his lips.

There was a burning sensation behind his eyes, his cheeks felt strangely warm.

Instead of the clear tears that had run down Jacob face, his cheeks were stained by tears of blood. It was as if his body told him that if he had no tears to cry, it would use even blood if needed to express his sorrow.

In a moment of weakness, Edward pressed the head against his stomach and held it close. Then the headless body twitched and drew Edward from his trance. He placed Jacob's head on his body before ripping up some dry grass and putting it on the shifters body. The vampire then found two rough edged stones and held one in each hand.

With his whole supernatural strength he hit the stones together and scrapped the rough sides together and created sparks. The dry grass caught easily the heat and burned.

The fire spread quickly and ate away at the body and everything it had to offer.

Edward stood up and stared at the flames. It could have been a trick of the flickering fire or just his mind playing tricks on him but he thought that when a cracking sound reached his ears, Jacob's body twitched once more.

His body had long since lost the ability to produce heat and he had forgotten what it felt like. His whole existence had been nothing but coldness, but now he felt even more cold than ever before.

Edward wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to warm himself but he knew the coldness were coming from his mind.

In that moment their mind connected, Jacob's mind had been completely open to him.

_'I never forgave you or Bella for what happened to the world. You just disappeared and left us to suffer. But the reason why I hated you was mostly because I never imprinted on anyone. It makes sense, I guess, because I can't imprint on the dead.'_

He felt cold. So very cold.

* * *

He honestly didn't remember much of the journey back to La Push. He knew thought that he had waited until the fire had burned away everything before he buried the bones so that no animal or human would find them. He also took care of the place where the Throne had died so that no animal would come along and accidentally drink some of the infected blood in the earth.

But the rest was blur. One step after another. That was how he made it back.

Edward knew he was approaching La Push from the smell of the mutts and his family.

As soon as he cleared what was left of the forest his family came out of the house, Carlisle rushing toward him.

"Edward. Are you all right?" the older vampire asked concern, taking in all the blood.

"It's over Carlisle." he said in a dead voice. "It's over."

"The monster?" Edward shook his head at his sires question. "Jacob?" His chest hurt.

"Dead." When a soft growl reached his ears, Edward realized that the smell was making his family tense. Even Carlisle with his self-control was swallowing at the smell. "Can you prepare some clothes for me? I need to burn these." his hand pinching the stiff fabric.

Carlisle nodded. He knew without being told that the only remaining danger was in the spilled blood. "I'll see what I can find."

The two walked toward the house but where Carlisle talked to the rest of their family to prepare new clothes, Edward stopped by an empty, dry barrel close to the house. Probably used to gather rain water or something.

He pulled off one piece after another until he stood naked in front of the barrel. Even his shoes were inside it. Emmett came up next to him with some matches and oil. He handed the matches to Edward before spilling the oil over the articles in the barrel.

Rosalie walked to them with a blanket in her hands. Without fuss or embarrassment, she wrapped the clean fabric around Edward's waist.

Edward took out one match from the box and held it between blood stained fingers. He was subtly aware of Bella watching him from a safe distance but he couldn't deal with her right now.

Before his nerves crashed and broke him down he lighter the small stick and threw it into the barrel. The flames came instantly. The same way they had on Jacob. He stared into the fire until he deemed it strong enough before he placed his hands inside the burning barrel.

Bella screamed when she saw what he was doing and only Alice holding her back stopped her from running to him and dragging his hands out of the fire. The smell attracted the shifters as it clearly smelled burned vampire flesh.

It was nothing to Edward. This way was faster and safer to clean his hands from Jacob's blood instead of contaminating the water with high levels of Jacob's blood. His hands would heal fast enough thanks to his vampire abilities.

But even with his hands on fire, he couldn't shake the emptiness or the burning sensation of his own dry blood down his cheeks.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

~ Chapter 16 ~

Edward sat in the small living room in the Black resident, dressed in a pair of spared pants from one of the shifters. His hands stung from healing but otherwise he was fine. Esme, Alice and Jasper had gone to check on their home, to estimate the damage, and if there was anything that could be done. Carlisle were talking with the shifters and explaining the best he could, now that the danger had been taken care off.

Emmett was helping restore some of the destruction that had been made to the outside, while Rosalie stayed by Edward's side to keep an eye on him. Billy was checking on his son, to see if he were waking up.

It all felt so numb and faint, like a dream that he had just woken up from. All the horror that he had seen. All the blood. It felt surreal even for him.

"Can I talk to you?" came a timid voice.

Both Edward and Rosalie looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway. She looked unsure but at the same time wanting to enter the room.

Before Edward could respond, Rosalie stood up and walked out the room. "You need to talk." she mumbled for him alone to hear.

What was left was an awkward silence. The vampire looked at the girl and sighed, holding his hand out to the seat that his sister had just occupied. Bella took the invitation without a word and sat down with her hands folded in her lap.

"So... what happens now?" she asked.

Edward looked at her and although he saw the girl he had fallen for, and he felt his emotions wasn't completely gone, he also saw the pained face of Jacob in his head.

His plead to kill him.

"Depending on how our home looks, we will maybe leave Forks." he said in a calm voice.

"What?" Bella exclaimed, her hands gripping the arm rest as she turned to face her boyfriend. "What about me? Can I come with you?" her voice asked in badly hidden hope.

"No." it was like a death sentence. "You will remain in Forks."

"No. You can't do that to me? What have we fought for all this time? Our wedding is in 6 six days."

Edward shook his head, his eyes betraying nothing. "Bella," he started. "I don't want what has happened these last few hours to ever repeat. I will never forgive myself if I let that future to happen despite knowing about it." he looked her in the eyes. "That's why I will never see you again. This time forever."

"No." Bella sobbed. "You can't do this to me again."

"A person can't die from a broken heart, Bella. Only when you give up. What happened the first time I left you was because I was too weak and gave up too easily. I didn't think about the consequences. The same happened in our house. I didn't consider what would happen when I opened the window to let the monster inside. I just wanted to die and I almost caused another disaster from spreading."

"We can make it work. Somehow, we will be able to stay together. Somehow." her tears ran down her face. "Please, don't leave me."

Her hands reached for his but he pulled away before she could touch him. Edward stood up, his stinging hands hanging by his side. He looked down at the girl he had come to love and was now leaving.

"I will pray for your happiness." he started to leave when Rosalie came into the doorway.

"Little sleeping beauty is finally awake." she said in an amused voice.

Edward gave her a look before turning away from her and heading to the front door.

"That's good."

The blond vampire stood, just watching as the wooden door closed behind Edward.

* * *

Edward stepped outside and saw his father coming walking from the other house. When his sire saw him standing outside he raised his hand, carefully shielding his mind from his child.

"Is everything alright?" he asked when he came closer.

The vampire nodded slightly. "Jacob is awake. You should go check on him."

Carlisle's face broke out in a smile. "That's good." he watched Edward carefully. "What's on your mind?"

"What?" he feigned ignorance.

"I believe I know you better than that." Carlisle scolded softly. "I can see that something is disturbing you. More so than the resent events."

Edward looked at his sire with amber colored eyes.

"I'm leaving Bella." he said quietly. "And Forks. This time for good."

The elder vampire gave him an sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry." he started when Edward cut him off.

"Don't be. But I can't go alone." He gave Carlisle a serious look. "I need you to keep an eye on me. Make sure nothing changes me."

"What do you fear?" he could pick up the underlying secrets.

He couldn't face his sire and averted his eyes. "I was bitten by Jacob." Carlisle drew in a breath. "It might take more than one bite from someone who was fighting the gene but there can not be any chances. Should I show any sign of mutating into something else, I need you all to make sure I don't harm anyone." his voice ended with finality.

Carlisle soaked in everything and watched Edward without saying anything. He knew little of the gene and there could be chances that Edward was infected. If that came to pass, he knew he had to honor his wishes.

The elder man nodded his head. "I will." and walked by him and heading toward the door with slow steps. "You've changed." he said calmly.

"It's time I stop acting like a child and start being a man." Edward responded.

A smile broke out on Carlisle's face, but he said nothing.

Edward walked away from La Push, heading toward their old house, and the rest of his family.

TBC & Conclusion In The Next Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

~ Chapter 17 ~

Two days.

It had only taken two days before all their affairs were wrapped up and they were ready to leave Forks. Carlisle's had resigned from the hospital, using the destruction of their home as reason to move to one their vacation house until something else could be solved. Unfortunately, that house was not in the state.

School was also easy. With just a few tragic words from Esme and Carlisle, they were given transfer papers when they had settled down in their new home. No questions asked since the "tragedy" that had fallen on them were no secret. To think that a wiring error could cause such destruction.

Their house had been like ruins, it was easy to say that it was a miracle that it was still standing. There were no doubt that should a construction firm see this they would have questions they wouldn't be able to give a "human" answer to and felt it was better to level it to the ground with an explosion and sell the land.

Bella had returned home to her father and while it was a mess, Charlie was happy to have his daughter back. He had been angry that she hadn't called. Irritated and angry with Edward for canceling the wedding with only six day left. Desperate to comfort his daughter in her sorrow and distress of being dumped a second time.

Although he would never say it to Bella, but what he was most happy about was that Edward would never again come into Bella's life. Ever.

The family had left La Push soon after the most important things had been taken care of the first day, they felt they shouldn't overstay their welcome. So the border was back between their lands. The shifters were also happy that the leeches would soon leave their territory.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper searched through the remains of their house before they destroyed it and packed away as much as they could into their cars. They had three cars left in their partly collapsed garage. As they said when reporting to the authority about the "accident", they had fortunately parked those cars outside to clean out the garage.

No foul play were found, thanks to Jasper's gift.

So that meant they would be leaving in another hour.

Taking this as a last chance for some needed privacy, Edward was scouting along the border.

He was carefully thinking about what had happened and the fate of the other Jacob. In that moment their minds had touched, he had felt it all. The suffering. The anger. The despair. The desperation. Thoughts stained by the memory of blood from countless unnamed humans and vampires. The world he had lived in.

It was a pure nightmare of insanity.

The crack of a branch snapped him out of his thoughts and turned around to see young Jacob Black standing among the bushes. His dark eyes searched the vampire as if he were expecting something to happen.

Edward said nothing. His treacherous mind playing through the memory of the older shifter standing in the moon light.

_'No. This boy have nothing in common with him.'_ he told himself.

"I heard you are leaving." said Jacob awkwardly.

Edward just nodded.

The young shifter looked around as if searching for something to say, but whatever he had planned to say wouldn't leave his mouth.

Tired of the silence, Edward turned to head back to his family.

"I dreamed." Jacob threw out suddenly.

Edward halted in his steps, but he didn't turn around.

"It felt like a nightmare because I couldn't escape something horrible. I saw your family. Then there was a monster and in the end, I turned into a monster too." he swallowed the vile taste in his mouth. "It wasn't a dream? Right?"

"What makes you think I have the answer?" Edward questioned with his back still to the shifter.

Jacob did a slight shrug, kicking the ground for a moment before he answered. "Because _my dad_ told _me_ some details that I didn't share with him. Like... kicking you. I also don't think my dad would go so low as to lie to me." he rushed the last part.

"Just pretend it was all a dream and go on with your life."

"I would love to do that." Jacob sneered. "But both dad, _your_ dad, _and_ Sam has ordered my to stay away from Bella unless I want to hurt everyone." he glared at the leech's back. "Unlike you, I do not have the ability to peep into others heads. I have to be told when something happens."

"Some things are better not knowing." Edward started to walk again when his sensitive ears heard behind him.

"You self-absorbed, narcissistic masochist." Jacob muttered.

Edward turned around, "What was that?"

Jacob glared daggers at him. "What what? Did it hurt your ego?"

"I don't have time for your childish temper." he once more turned to leave when Jacob came after him with loud, determined steps.

"Oh, so now it doesn't suit your royal highness. Well, guess what? The world doesn't rotate around you, you asshole." Jacob didn't realize it but he was screaming toward the end.

"Don't you think I know that?" Edward hissed while spinning around fully and came chest to chest with the young Jacob. The only thing separated them was the border between them.

They were so close that they could see the details of each others eyes. Jacob's nose-holes flared in agitation as he stared down the vampire who had caused him so much pain.

"You know what I think? I think that you are so damn busy feeling sorry for yourself and dragging everyone else down with you to see who you hurt. Now you've hurt Bella. AGAIN!"

"Is this about Bella or are you pissed about something else? I thought you would be over joyed that I finally left her." Edward hissed loudly, trying in vain to keep his temper from flaring.

"Bella was too good for you from the beginning. You stole her from me."

"Don't act like a baby. If she really was the one for you then you would have imprinted on her no matter what her other relationships. You never did. Tough luck. So she wasn't the one for you. Get over it."

"Don't tell me what to think, you damn leech. You know what? I'm glad that you are dead because then I can at least have the joy of knowing you are really rotten on the inside."

"Oh, that's a classic. Was that tough to come up with? Don't strain yourself too much."

"At least I get to grow up _and_ get out of school."

"Why don't you come over here and we can settle this once and for all." Edward taunted.

"Don't flatter yourself. You are not worth it." Jacob took a step back, his tempter not following. "I've hated you ever since I saw you. Vampire or not. You've always pissed me off."

"And why is that, huh?"

"Hell if I know. I hate your whole undead existence."

Like a movie wheel in an old cinema his mind replayed itself, and finally made sense.

_**'But the reason why I hated you was mostly because I never imprinted on anyone. It makes sense, I guess, because I can't imprint on the dead.'**_

Edward's face relaxed as everything clicked inside his head. Intentionally or not. Consciously or unconsciously. The main reason for Jacob's dislike for him was founded in the reason that he was dead. The reason the shifter always came back no matter how much he was hurt was because he couldn't stay away.

Jacob himself didn't realize it because they were born enemies, and he held a torch for Bella who had chosen a vampire instead of him.

Jacob's whole world as a werewolf rotated around imprinting on one person. When the other half of the imprint is already dead and still walking around in front of him, it made the wolf go mad. Angry. Its mate was right in front of them but they couldn't connect. It just wasn't possible no matter how much they sniffed around the other.

So love turned to hate in an attempt to went those feelings.

And he had played right into it.

"What?" Jacob asked as Edward gave him a strange look. He was creeping him out. "What?"

"I'm leaving with my family in another half hour. I'm not coming back to Forks ever again."

"What?" Jacob repeated like a broken recorder.

Edward fought to keep the smile at bay because he found the reaction kind of cute for the otherwise bitter wolf. He reached into his pocket and took out his mobile phone which had been salvaged from their home and threw it to Jacob who had no other instinct but to catch it. He stared at it in confusion.

"If you ever want to reach me you can do so through that phone. It contains all numbers to my family and our other houses."

"Why would I want to reach you?" Jacob asked in confusion while holding the phone like it was a bomb.

Edward shrugged. "Who knows. I leave the decision up to you."

Jacob could only stand there and stare after the vampire who had confused him into the last moment. He stared down at the phone and for several minutes he struggled with throwing it away until he settled with putting it away in his back pocket.

Half an hour later the Cullen family left Forks.

* * *

Five years later, in a classic contemporary house in Finland, hidden in the endless forest.

A phone lay on a glass table. It was silent and no sound could be heard through the house.

Then the phone started to buzz on the glass.

A hand reached slowly out and picked up the phone.

Amber eyes looked at the display.

At the fifth buzz a thumb hit the display to answer the phone.

"Took you long enough."

The End.


End file.
